Encontros Secretos
by nikax-granger
Summary: Draco torna-se espião. Só Hermione sabe. Encontros. shortfic


Hermione andava em passos pesados e apressados, percorrendo os corredores do castelo com uma série de livros na mão. Parecia estar um pouco nervosa, pois na sua expressão facial podia-se notar alguma ansiedade. Olhava diversas vezes para trás como se receasse estar a ser perseguida.

Quando finalmente chegou ao destino – a torre de astronomia – fitou o relógio de parede, certificando-se que não estava atrasada. Faltavam cinco minutos. Empoleirou-se sobre a abertura para apreciar o céu já escurecido. Precisava de se sentir mais calma. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

- Granger – chamou aquela voz calculista e fria. Hermione poderia reconhecê-la em qualquer lugar, pois adorava o tom dele.

Hermione virou-se de frente para o vulto de preto, fitando-lhe primeiro os sapatos. Depois ergueu a cabeça para fitar Draco Malfoy diante de si.

- Não deixaste que ninguém te visse chegar até aqui, suponho? – Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não – respondeu simplesmente a Gryffindor.

Sempre que estava diante de Draco parecia perder as forças e a coragem. Draco encarou-a e aproximou-se dela. Em silêncio pegou nos livros que ela ainda segurava com alguma firmeza na mão e pousou-os em cima do parapeito. Hermione prestou atenção a cada movimento que Draco fazia com as mãos. Teve vontade de agarrá-las ou de ser abraçada por aqueles braços fortes e musculados. Mas Draco simplesmente ficou a centímetros da morena, tentando perceber por que motivo ela estava tão nervosa, _dessa vez. _

- O que se passa? – perguntou, tentando captar qualquer movimento dela minuciosamente.

Hermione demarcou os lábios numa linha recta. Depois humedeceu-os com a língua, pois estavam secos devido à ansiedade. Mexeu no cabelo, colocando a franja para trás. Draco sabia perfeitamente que ela estava nervosa. Todos aqueles movimentos traíam a postura severa que ela tentava manter a todo o custo.

Há meses que se andavam a encontrar às escondidas. Draco tinha seguido o pedido de Dumbledore e tornara-se espião da Ordem de Fénix. Por questões de segurança tinham concordado que não diriam nada a ninguém da ordem, não queriam que nada falhasse. Dumbledore tinha sugerido a Draco que contassem a Harry Potter e aos dois amigos, "o ruivo pobretão e a sangue de lama nojenta". Draco recusara e pedira para que apenas a Granger soubesse, não queria que Harry Potter e o ruivo o encarassem como um covarde. Por mais irritante que Hermione pudesse ser jamais lhe atiraria à cara. Faziam tudo às escondidas.

Hermione parecia não aguentar mais esconder isso dos amigos, as escapadelas discretas que Ron já havia reparado, as perguntas que ela evitava a todo o custo… Sentia-se no fundo uma traidora. Mas o que lhe incomodava mais era _aquela noite. _

Flashback

_Hermione dera como desculpa para fugir dos amigos que tinha de fazer o trabalho de poções. Não sabia mentir. Estava estampado na sua face que iria fazer qualquer coisa menos o trabalho de poções. Ron e Harry trocaram olhares cúmplices e não fizeram perguntas à amiga._

_Percorreu o castelo com a mesma intensidade de sempre. O nervosismo à flor da pele. Odiava-se tanto por gostar daquela sensação sempre que ia ter com ele. Quando lá chegou já estava Draco encostado à parede de braços cruzados e com as mangas da camisa arregaçadas. Aproximou-se, cautelosa. Quando estava com Draco tudo tinha de ser assim: calculado. _

_- Estás atrasada um minuto. – disse, fitando o relógio de pulso. _

_- Desculpa, mas às vezes é difícil desenvencilhar-me do Harry e do Ron. – a voz tremia-lhe._

_- Seja como for… - Draco disse, pouco interessado no que ela acabara de dizer. Desencostou-se e aproximou-se da morena. – Tenho uma novidade para transmitires à ordem. Tiveram duas baixas. O Yaxley deu cabo do Rookwood e suicidou-se a seguir. _

_Hermione levou as mãos à boca como se importasse com a vida dos devoradores da morte. _

_- Já sabes, Granger… ouviste isso num corredor perto da sala dos professores. _

_Hermione já sabia que não podia dizer que tinha sido Draco a trazer essas informações preciosas. Baixou a cabeça, consentindo com a ordem de Draco. De seguida olhou para ele, fitando-o olhos nos olhos. Embora os olhos cinzentos de certa forma a perturbassem, ela não desviou o olhar. Queria-lhe fazer uma pergunta e precisava de o olhar nos olhos para saber que falava a verdade._

_- Diz-me, Malfoy, o que te fez mudar para a ordem?_

_- Eu não sou um assassino, Granger. – disse, parecendo que não tinha sido pego de surpresa com a questão de Hermione. Já esperava por ela mais tarde ou mais cedo. _

_- Porquê que não queres que o Harry e o Ron saibam?_

_- Não precisam de saber que eu sou o espião. Não quero que pensem que os estou a ajudar com outras intenções. Além disso, nunca seriamos amigos… _

_- E eu?_

_- Tu o quê, Granger? Tu nada! Simplesmente és a mais confiável dos três, por isso é que te escolhi. – disse Draco irritado. Mas quem é que ela pensava que era para fazer tantas perguntas? Não era da conta dela. Se quisesse que aceitasse a sua ajuda, mas tinha de ser à maneira dele. _

_- Tudo bem. Acabaram-se as minhas perguntas. Obrigada pela tua colaboração. Boa noite. – Hermione virou-se de costas, preparada para ir embora. Não precisava mais de encarar aquele olhar. _

_- Espera, Granger. – disse, agarrando-lhe no pulso. _

_Hermione sentiu o toque gélido de Draco. Talvez fosse a primeira vez que ele lhe tocasse por iniciativa própria. Virou-se para encará-lo. Em vez de a largar, agarrou-lhe os dois pulsos, fazendo-a sentir o corpo petrificar. Perdeu-se no olhar dele. Draco parecendo premeditar qualquer movimento que fazia, subiu a mão direita para a face de Hermione, segurando-a com cuidado extremo… como se fosse quebrá-la se usasse um pouco mais de força. Aproximou-se dela, deixando apenas um espaço mínimo entre os dois. Hermione susteve a respiração, receando os próximos acontecimentos. Draco encostou a testa à dela, sentindo o cheiro doce convidativo. Sentiu-se ficar tonto, ela provocava isso. Queria beijá-la. Sem saber se ela desejava tanto aquele beijo como ele, deixou os lábios dele roçarem levemente nos dela. Hermione estremeceu de olhos fechados. O hálito fresco de menta de Draco invadiu as narinas de Hermione, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Não aguentava mais, porquê que ele estava a testar os limites dela? Sentindo a mão esquerda dele, que estava no pulso, agarrar a sua cintura aproximou os lábios. Sentiu pela primeira vez o beijo caloroso dele. Draco deixou-se envolver naquele beijo tão doce de Hermione, percorrendo o corpo dela como se não houvesse amanhã. As línguas brincavam e exploravam as bocas, deliciando-se com aquele novo sabor. Era um beijo caloroso, doce, necessitado. _

_Ambos desejavam aquele momento há algum tempo. Já não aguentavam estar tão perto um do outro, sem pensarem em experimentar aquele sabor. Quando precisaram de parar encararam-se sérios. Hermione não esperava que Draco sorrisse e dissesse que a amava, mas ainda assim arriscou a esboçar um pequeno sorriso frágil. Draco levou as mãos aos cabelos, despenteando-os. _

_- Isto nunca deveria ter acontecido, Granger. _

_Saiu da torre da astronomia sem sequer olhar para trás. Hermione deixou as pernas bambas levarem-na até ao chão e suspirou. No fundo, ela sabia que aquele beijo jamais deveria ter acontecido. _

_Fim Flashback_

- Eu não consigo esconder-lhes mais. – disse Hermione.

- Não me faças uma coisa dessas, Granger. Aceitaste as minhas condições.

- Desculpa, Malfoy, mas já não aguento. Estou a perder as forças. Preciso deles. Não me posso encontrar mais contigo…

Virou-lhe as costas com as lágrimas a desfocarem-lhe a visão. Não queria ter que encará-lo, pois aqueles olhos faziam-na perder todos os sentidos e toda a razão que ainda existia nela. Draco agarrou-a pela cintura, fazendo-a com alguma brusquidão virar-se para ele. Colou os dois corpos e sentiu novamente aquela _maldita _vontade apoderar-se dele.

- Tens medo que eu te volte a beijar? – perguntou com os lábios a roçarem-lhe no ouvido, arrepiando-a.

- Tenho… - confessou num fio de voz.

- Prepara-te… - disse, esboçando um sorriso torto nos lábios.

De seguida pressionou a boca dele contra a de Hermione, deixando a sua língua entrar na boca dela. Hermione tentou debater-se, ele não podia fazê-la sentir aquilo tudo novamente. Com a respiração ofegante bateu com as mãos no peito dele, queria que ele a soltasse. Mas Draco continuou a beijá-la com alguma brusquidão. Hermione não conseguiu resistir e deixou aprofundar aquele beijo. Beijaram-se intensamente, as mãos de Hermione passeavam na nuca de Draco e este agarrava-lhe na cintura de forma possessiva. Quando se largaram Hermione estremeceu com a ideia de Draco fugir novamente. O loiro fitou-a ainda com um sorriso inesperado nos lábios.

- Amanhã à mesma hora no mesmo local, Granger. Mesmo que não tenha mais novidades… - a voz dele estava rouca.

Hermione sorriu e percebeu o que Draco queria dizer. E vê-lo sair da torre não lhe trouxe a mesma angustia que da última vez. Sabia que ele voltaria com mais um daqueles deliciosos beijos. Iria tê-lo para ela novamente. Novamente, novamente. E novamente.


End file.
